


Smoke

by aserwq (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq
Summary: He likes watching her smoke.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Smoke

Watching Lily smoke is probably one of Scorpius' most secret hobbies, one that he would not admit to even under torture. (Which, truth be told, is probably smart. Her brothers are so overprotective of her that they would probably incinerate any male who thought anything that wasn't simply platonic about her.) It isn't as though it's a secret that she smokes: she's well known for it, often walking into class with a burning cigarette between her red, red lips.

Sometimes, Scorpius steals the Potters' invisibility cloak to sneak up to the Astronomy tower (where she goes at night to smoke). She goes through a pack a day, minimum, and it's a wonder her lungs haven't completely given up on her yet. Smoke spews from her red lips, pretty rings that form perfect circles as they disappear into the cool air. He doesn't move, doesn't speak, barely breathes - she is normally beautiful, but when she drops her guard like she does there: oh, she is stunning, ravishing, striking. Auburn waves and expressive hazel eyes (she's the only one with those - she inherited James Potter's eyes). Thin white tubes burn out between her lips and there is a small cloud of smoke around her face, accentuating the sharp arch of her jawline and the almond shape of her eyes. He licks his lips at the sight.

Tonight they continue their routine. Scorpius arrives first this time, and he stands where he always does - half a foot away from her, where he can get his fill of staring at her. She arrives several minutes later, wearing considerably less than what she wore to class (he can't blame her, really; the spring nights are getting warmer and warmer, he often casts dozens of cooling charms before he can sleep). He can't help but stare at her - at the way her waist is so tiny and her legs are so long and how her tanned, freckly skin seems to glow beneath the moonlight.

She lights up her first cigarette with her wand - he knows she doesn't own a lighter, since her father forbade her from owning one - and quietly puffs at it, breathing in the smoke. Scorpius' mouth and eyes are going dry but he keeps watching. She seems so unguarded, so free in these moments. So unlike the way she carries herself in class, haughty and intelligent and sarcastic. He shifts slightly as he thinks about those times he sat next to her in Charms, or Potions. (She's _so smart_, it's actually kind of intimidating. Like her.) Suddenly, his pants aren't quite so comfortable and Scorpius wishes he's just a little better at wandless magic, or maybe moving quietly in general, so he doesn't have to keep standing like this.

What would it be like to be that cigarette? Scorpius wonders, watching her lips part and smoke rings appear in the air just before her beautiful face. To have Lily Potter, all lips and tongue and teeth and fingers, casually end his existence in such a sensual way? He bites the back of his hand to conceal a groan, but it's a little too loud. She instantly whips her head to his direction, her lips still pursed around the cigarette between her long fingers, but there's no fear in her eyes. She's Harry Potter's daughter, nobody really bothers to discipline her. Instead, she takes two steps towards him, and he notes that she's barefoot. And that she's a lot taller than he thought she was: from a distance she appears petite, but the top of her head reaches his eyebrows.

Then she reaches out with one small hand, and peels his cloak away from him. Scorpius stands before her, feeling uncomfortably exposed and more than a little embarrassed. She smiles at him, her eyes lighting up.

"You know," she says lightly, as though she didn't hold a secret that she could easily blackmail him with for the rest of his Hogwarts years, "you're a terrible voyeur, Scorpius." Her voice is silvery and delicate and why does his name sound so good coming out of her mouth? His hands ache, suddenly, to touch her. To pull her closer and let her say his name again. Her smile widens, revealing straight white teeth and a pink tongue that peeps through. "And that cloak...I grew up with it." She nudges said cloak with her big toe, painted an electric green. Of course - she was always such a loyal Slytherin. She suddenly presses herself against him, her heart directly over his, and whispers into his ear. "Don't you think I'd know if it was near me, Scorpius?"

Scorpius doesn't bother biting back a groan this time as her lips ghost along his earlobe, her arms on either side of his torso, trapping him where he stands. He can feel the brick wall digging slightly into his back, and though he's always prided himself on his muscular physique, it still hurts just a little. Not that it really matters, not when one of her shapely legs is between both of his and he can almost taste the many cigarettes she's had on her breath, feel her heart beat against his own. "I - had hoped you'd focus on the cigarettes too intently," he finally stammers out his reply, which she offers a breathy laugh to. She dips her head slightly and presses a gentle kiss to his neck, directly over his pulse.

"Not with you around, I can't. Never could," she hums against his heated skin. Scorpius' eyes widen and he's about to say something, but then she's lifting her head and pressing her lips against his open mouth. She tastes like cigarette smoke and he's way, way too addicted to them.


End file.
